Kehn-Sep
Kehn-Sep is a past Mipedian Royal. Character Information The Khilian Sphere Kehn-Sep was the former ruler of the Mipedian Tribe more than 2000 Solons ago, and was one of the last Mipedians to exhibit traits of their forebears, who were said to have descended from dragon-like Creatures, through his magnificent wings. After the Khilian Sphere is stolen by a M'arrllian, Khilia races to inform Kehn-Sep of what had transpired. Kehn-Sep is furious that he'd been kept in the dark about the Khilian Sphere, immediately sending palace guards to search the city for the thief, M'ahadil. Just then, Varakarr, Khilia's apprentice, details that M'ahadil hails from a previously unknown Tribe called the M'arrillians, who dwell within the depths of the oceans of Perim. After Varakarr explains his encounter with M'ahadil, he, Kehn-sep, and Khilia are joined by the guard, who inform their king that M'ahadil is nowhere to be found within the City of Kehn-Sep, suspecting that he escaped within Mipedim Oasis. Khilia then suggests the possibility of contacting the M'arrillians through the Power of Mugic, which Kehn-Sep allows, leaving the rest to Khilia. After Khilia comes clean to the other High Muges about what had happened, they remain skeptic about the threat posed by the M'arrillians. Unconvinced, Khilia once again approached Kehn-Sep, however he agreed with the High Muges, citing how they'd yet to make any contact with the M'arrillians since the theft of the Sphere, suggesting that it was probably safest at the bottom of the ocean anyway. Refusing to relent, Khilia ulitmately managed to convince Kehn-Sep and Sonara that Kaizeph would require their protection, and both Mipedian and Overworld troops are stationed there to defend against an imminent M'arrillian attack. When the attack does indeed occur, the M'arrillians succeed in brainwashing the Creatures stationed at Kaizeph, while ultimately toppling the City of the Elements and casting it into the depths of Lake Ken-i-po. This not only breaks the High Muges' connection to the Power of Mugic, but cuts Kehn-Sep off from the elements as well. With no other choice, Kehn-Sep plotted to initiate a direct attack against the M'arrillians, with Khilia suggesting that the M'arrillians would no doubt target the Danians first because of the Danian Queen's connection to her entire Tribe through her Hive ability. While Kehn-Sep's forces march toward Danian territory, they are met by Khilia, who had discovered a new way to harness the Power of Mugic, hoping to imbue his army with its power. However, she is interrupted when they are attacked by brainwashed Danians. Ultimately, this battle leads to the brainwashing of Kehn-Sep and his forces, with Khilia fleeing using Song of Translocation Mugic - and with members of every Tribe under M'arrillian control, the M'arrillians celebrate the conquest of Perim. Trivia *Kehn-Sep was heavily hinted at throughout Alliances Unraveled, this makes sense given that Theb-Sarr's return from self-imposed exile in either Fire and Stone or Storm and Sea was meant to be linked with the return of the Mipedian ancestral dragons. See Also *Ankh of Kehn-Sep *Sun Chariot of Kehn-Sep *City of Kehn-Sep - Tablet Dig Site *Star Towers of Kehn-Sep Category:Creatures Category:Past Creature Category:Mipedians